Life and lies of a twin
by owlrobber38
Summary: This is the full story of the twins time at Hogwarts. The hppy, the sad, the mischievious. A detailed account of the times at howarts and after for little Georgie Weasley an his twn.


_This story is about my good and troubled times at Hogwarts, it is a tale that involves me and my twin and our side of the story. The mischievous side. The side you have never heard. I will explain our first year to our last, miserable years. My name is George Weasley. I have lived to tell you our story: the good and the bad. Enjoy your life while you can. Life may not always be as happy as it can be and I hope my story will show you this._

Chapter 1 Hogwarts letters and Diagon Alley. I woke abruptly to find the sun shining brightly through the, slightly battered, light blue curtains. Grinning broadly, I pushed myself up onto one arm and into a sitting position. Today was it. The day me and my twin, Fred Weasley, will become the fourth and fifth of the seven Weasley children to be accepted to Hogwarts. I know it's today. I can feel it. I glimpse my brother slowly stirring.  
"Morning Freddie!" I yell at him.  
"Wha- I don't want to eat my vegetables!" He yelled stupidly.  
"I wasn't going to make you. I just hoped you would eat your fruit at least," I teased.  
"Oh, Georgie. Why would you do that? I'm so tired," he yawned.  
I laughed. "Well I was tjust wondering whether you remember what day it is?"  
"Tuesday?" He replied thickly.  
"No!" I said in a mock hurt voice, "today is the most important day in our magic careers! Today is the day we get our Hogwarts acceptance letter? How can you forget. And by the way ... It's Saturday,"  
"Oh, well I was close," he mumbled. 1, 2, 3... "Wait! Hurry up we got to go to get our acceptance letters!" With that I roared with laughter. Sometimes Fred is quite daft. Then it sunk in. I am going to Hogwarts! Yes! I dress at top speed only seconds behind Fred. The two of us bolted through the crooked hallways and down the rickety staircase. When we finally arrived at the kitchen, mother was busy cooking breakfast.  
"Bacon!" I hear Fred yell.  
"Yum!" I yell too.  
"Keep it down!" My mother yells. She is a plump women with hair to match a Weasley, even though she is a Prewett by birth and Weasley by marriage.  
"Sorry mum, just a bit excited," I say quietly.  
"It's okay," she says softly.  
"Has there been any letters?" Fred yells, obviously ignoring, or just not listening, to the conversation me and mum just shared.  
"I said keep it down!" Mum snaps at Fred. "Yes there was letters! Five to be exact! Now leave me alone while I cook breakfast!"  
"Okay!" Fred says brightly. I have always admired Fred's disregard for rules.  
I quickly snatch up all five letters from the table while Fred makes his way out the back door.  
"Coming Georgie?" he yells from outside.  
"Yep!" I yell back. I sprint to the door and walk out. It was a bright morning with a slight breeze. Perfect Quidditch conditions. Maybe Bill and Charlie will take us out later. We sit down on a patch of green grass under the shade of the olive tree near the gate. We watch the gnomes for a while.  
"Okay! Time to get down to business!" Stated Fred.  
"Yeah... Okay," I mumble.  
We both pick up one letter. Mine is for Percy.  
"This ones Percy's," I say disappointed as I throw it on my other side. Percy is two years older then us. He is just about to start his third year at Hogwarts. Perfect Percy. Always abiding the rules and always been mums favourite, probably will be a prefect and head boy. I gag at the thought.  
"This ones Bill's! It's a bit thicker than Percy's... Do you think he might be," he hesitated, "head boy." I thought for a moment.  
"Probably, but that doesn't matter, he isn't a prat like Percy, he will probably abuse it a little," I said.  
"Yeah!" said Fred, obviously relieved.  
Bill is the oldest of us Weasley children. He is a bit of a joker and he has technically created me and Fred. That's why we admire him, even if his teachers and parents think he is an angel, we've seen his mischievous side. We both pick up another envelope.  
"Charlie," I say monotonously. "His is a bit bigger too," I say frowning. Charlie the creature. That's what we call him. Charlie the brave one. Charlie the quidditch star. Charlie the seeker.  
"Y-y-yours," Fred stammers. I grab the envelope and hold it as though it is my own child. I peck the envelope. I open the wax seal carefully, embracing the moment. As I pull the letter out, I begin to read hungrily.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Weasley,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July.**

**Your sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy headmistress.**

My jaw dropped as I read it. It's real. I really am going. I glance at Fred. He has picked up his, he is wearing that unreadable expression he always does when he reads. I pull out the second piece of parchment.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory  
by Aldabert Waffling**

**A to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

**by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them  
by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection  
by Quentin Tribble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

I finished rather reluctantly. No broomsticks. That sucks. Fred hasn't finished yet. He is a bit of a slower reader than me and he started after me. After a few minutes, Fred finished. "What do you think Freddie?" I ask as I slap him on the back. "Absolutely sucks!" He replied, "No brooms! How are we supposed to get on the Quidditch team?" "Um, first year never get on the team, and you know that! But yes, it does suck..." I said bitterly.

"Breakfast is ready!" I hear mum yell from the kitchens. Me and Fred scoop up the other three envelopes and walk into the kitchen.  
"Guess who is going on the train with Percy, Charlie and bill this year!" Fred yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Um... Errol?" Mum replied sarcastically.  
"No!" Fred said cheekily, "Me! ...and maybe George."  
I grinned. You just can't help it when Fred talks, he just lights up the room. I have always been Fred's sidekick. The only thing I am a bit better at is magic. I showed signs of magic two years before George. I accidentally set a garden gnome on fire. Fred turned one of Ron's teddy bears into a spider. That was funny. He is now so scared of spiders dad has to check his room for them every night. But the gnome I set on fire is now so afraid he won't come out of the hole he dug four years ago. Oh well. I am used to it.  
"That's good, that's good! Bacon and eggs for breakfast! George, you wouldn't mind waking Bill, Charlie and Ginny would you? And Fred can you wake Ron, Perce and Dad? Thanks darlings." She said warmly.  
Fred and I set for the staircase and went our separate ways. I turned into Bill's room first.  
"Hey Bill!" I yell, "Time to wake up!" I watch as Bill stirs.  
"Why. Are. You. In. My. Room. George?" He said through gritted teeth.  
"I am waking you up, just like mum said!" I said brightly, putting special emphasis on 'just like mum said'. I know he won't argue with mum. None of us will. Not even Fred. Bill has a strong build and is quite bulky. He is about average size and has bright red hair, a long nose and freckles, the Weasley family signature. Bill is like an older version of me and Fred, without the mischievous twinkle in his eye and, instead of hair that is cut short, a long pony tail, which mum thoroughly disagrees with but can do nothing about because Bill is now of age. "Oh and our Hogwarts letters are in! I'm going with you!" I add.  
"Okay, okay. I will be up in a minute," he said tiredly. I walked out just as Bill starts pulling out his clothes. I slowly walk to Charlie's room.  
"Hiya Charlie!" I yell, "Breakfast is ready! And your Hogwarts letter is here! I got in! Bet you can't wait for me and Fred to be there!"  
He sits up straight and stares daggers at me.  
Charlie has the same build as Bill but is quite tall for his age. He has the same Weasley trademark, a long nose, freckles and dark red hair. "Don't you DARE annoy me! Remember I am a prefect! I will put you in detention! Tell mum I will be down soon!" He snapped. Wow he is tired! Or maybe he is still getting over his breakup with his girlfriend Serina Ollinay. I laugh at the thought of this. Ginny next. I climb the short distance to Ginny's room. I knock politely. One thing I will never do is barge into Ginny's room. What if she is dressing? No, I am definitely knocking.  
"Come in," I hear a small voice whisper. It sounds like she is crying.  
I walk in and sit down next to her. Tears are streaming silently down her face. She has bright red hair and freckles, luckily, she missed out on the Weasley nose. She is quite pretty.  
"What's a madder, Ginny?" I ask softly.  
"Y-you a-a-and F-fred a-a-re g-going t-to H-ho-g-g-w-w-arts a-and I-I a-am l-left w-wi-i-th R-ron a-all y-ye-ear!" She said in between sobs.  
"Oh, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny! Me and Fred will send you letters daily if you want! We will make sure to bring home some really nasty potion if Ron even lays a finger on you, okay! Don't worry Ginny, Ron will be good company, don't worry! I will talk to him!" I said soothingly.  
"O-okay, what did you want?" She asked curiously.  
"Oh, right! Breakfast is ready! Come on!" I said brightly.  
"Okay, I will just get dressed and I will meet you down there,"Ginny said. And, with that, I left the room quickly.  
I had just entered the kitchen when I realised me and Ginny were the only ones missing.  
"What was taking you?" Dad asked. Dad is a tall, balding man. The little hair he has left is as bright as any of the us children's. He has the Weasley freckles and nose. His glasses make him look smart and professional, but everyone knows he is highly unprofessional and likes to tinker with muggle machines, which makes him look quite the fool.  
"Ginny is a bit upset me and Fred are leaving..." I say reluctantly, I knew if I didn't say dad and mum would get worried.  
"She never got upset when I left!" Bill joked.  
"That's because me and George have always been her favourites!" Fred said defiantly.  
"But why is she upset? She has me!" Ron yelled over the mayhem Fred just started. Ron has the Weasley hair, nose and freckles and is very tall and slim.  
"Because, she thinks you will tease her or not let her join in when you are playing games and stuff," I tell him in an undertone so that mum and dad don't hear.  
"Oh, right. I will include her now she is my only company too!" He whispers back.  
"Okay, it's settled then!" I say gleefully.  
"Shut it!" Mum yelled.  
Just as she said that, Ginny came in with her hair in a pretty bun and a white robe on.  
"Morning mother, father, brothers," she mumbled.  
"Morning Ginny!" Percy almost shouted, "I was just telling the others how I am your favourite brother!" Percy has the Weasley hair, nose and freckles and looks almost the same as Ron, except he is slightly taller and wears horn-rimmed glasses.  
"Actually!" Ginny yelled at the brothers who were squabbling again, "George is my favourite!"  
They all went quiet and I felt myself go a little bit red.  
"Um, Gin, I think you got your twins mixed up!" Fred piped up.  
"Um, Fred, I actually don't think I have," she replied sarcastically.  
"Well thanks Ginny!" I say finally.  
"Well let's dig in then!" Mum said some-what awkwardly.  
After our third helping of bacon and eggs, Fred and I decided to go upstairs and hang out in our room, really, we were just organising our first prank.  
"We could set of dung bombs for a first prank, just to start small and to build our name?" I suggested.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea. Our first ever lesson we will do that! We have to make sure there is a teacher around us or something though, otherwise it is completely anonymous and not much fun," Fred said matter of factly.  
"Yeah, good idea," I mumbled.  
"Well we better ask mum about going to Diagon Alley then," Fred said brightly.  
"Yeah, okay!" I said enthusiastically. We rushed down to the kitchens and sat ourselves on either side of mum, who was having a cup of tea.  
"Mum," Fred stated.  
"We were wondering," I also stated.  
"When are we going to Diagon alley?" Fred finished excitedly.  
"Next Monday, why?" She said curiously.  
"Can't wait to get our new wands," I covered up.  
"Darlings," mum started, "I don't think you will be able to get new wands, I think they might have to be second hand."  
"Oh, we can pay half? We have 12 gallions saved up!" Fred stated, I looked at him curiously, we have 24 gallions. Oh, I see, he wants some left over.  
"Oh yes, of course you can! Lovely, that is settled!" She said, all curiosity gone. "Oh, and boys, can you round up the others and de-gnome the garden for me? Thanks boys," she kissed each of us on the cheeks.  
"Better to get the oth-" Fred started when I pointed out that they were all outside sitting and talking merrily.  
"Hey, siblings!" Fred chirped.  
"Good morning, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Ginny, how do you do?" I said pomptously.  
"Hey, boys. Do you know what! Bill is head boy! And Charlie is captain of the Gryffindor house quidditch team! Isn't that great!" Ginny said very fast.  
"Congratulations, ol' chaps!" Fred said very sophisticatedly.  
"Yes, my best wishes to the both of you, so, Perce, not prefect yet, I thought that's what you strived to be by third year?" I said mockingly.  
"Did. You. Two. Look. In. My. Journal?" He asked through clenched teeth.  
"No, we all did!" Fred answered brightly. Percy's ears went bright red and he stormed away.  
"I guess he's not helping with the de-gnoming," I said happily, "ten points if you can get it over that hedge there!"  
We all had lots of fun seeing how many points we could get in our pairs. Charlie and Ron, as the first team, Bill and Ginny, as the second team, and Fred and I. Fred and I won by a massive 130 points, we are very good aim.  
"Well who is up for some quidditch after lunch?" Bill asked.  
"Oh, yes, definitely! How about, Ron, Charlie and Me, as one team, and George, Bill and Ginny as another?" Fred said happily.  
"Yeah, that's a good idea! But I think Ginny should be with Charlie seeing as he is pretty professional and she is 1. A girl and 2. Younger than all of us," I said.  
"Hey, I'm right here you know!" She yelled defiantly.  
"That's okay," said Charlie soothingly, "I will swap with George and you, me and Bill can flog them! You can be seeker if you want, you the right shape and structure!"  
"Oh yes, but isn't that your position?"  
"Yeah but Bill Isn't very good and will need lots of help because the twins are good," he said grudgingly.  
"Okay! Shall we play?" Fred asked, not listening to most of it.  
"After lunch!" Bill said impatiently.  
Just as he said that a voice from inside yelled, "Ginny, Ron you can set the table for lunch!"  
"Yes mum," the both yelled back, mumbling darkly about always doing chores, they left for the kitchens  
"I swear they could be twins sometimes," Fred said curiously.  
"Yeah, I know right," Bill stated.  
"Lunch is ready!" We heard mum yell from the kitchens.  
We all trooped into the kitchens and took our usual spots.  
"This looks lovely, mum," Percy said promptly, his eyes looked rather red which indicates he had been crying.  
"Thank-you Percy dear," she said, blushing slightly. "Dad got called in for work today, on his day off too! It's outrageous!"  
"Naw, Percy been crying over his little diary?" I said in an undertone so that only Percy and Fred could hear me.  
"Oh, shut up! It's a journal not a diary!" He whispered back.  
"Oh, yes a journal! Because saying you have a crush on Penelope Clearwater is definitely not something you would write in a diary," Fred mocked.  
Percy huffed loudly, turned his head and started a conversation with Bill.  
"He is such a prat!" I said quietly to Fred.  
"Yeah I know! Can't wait until we get to Hogwarts, oh the fun we will have with Percy dear!" Fred whispered back.  
I laughed loudly which made the whole table look at me suspiciously.  
"Oh, mother dear this is so delicious, you must accept this compliment and give me the recipe because it is a marvellous creation!" I said promptly across the table to mum.  
"Oh, yes simply spiffing!" Fred said catching on. Everyone at the table bursted out laughing except Percy, even mum chuckled a bit at this.  
"Okay, okay settle down and eat!" She said to the table, "so what have you guys got planned for today  
"Oh, I was going to take them out to the nearby field and play some quidditch!" Bill answered.  
"That sounds lovely! I was planning on cleaning so stay out for at least who hours," she said sweetly.  
"Yes mum," Bill said monotonously.  
Once everyone had finished, we all mumbled our goodbyes or see you laters to mum and Percy, who had stayed to help mum clean, and set off for the field over the hill.  
"Well I'll enchant these trees to move into quidditch poles and we can get started," Bill said cheerfully. After Bill had enchanted the trees to form the three round poles needed for quidditch, we all huddled up in our teams. We went through tactics and positions. I'm keeper.  
We all get into position. Ginny and Ron are seekers. They are not catching a snitch though, Bill enchanted a peach to fly around the field for the seekers. Fred is the chaser/ beater. The bludgers are actually small pumpkins that Bill has enchanted to try and hit others. The game went smoothly. We were neck and neck on 200 points when Ron caught the 'snitch' and we won the game. Not long after he caught the peach he got hit in the head by the bigger pumpkin and fell 7 feet to the ground. He didn't get hurt so none of us worried that much. We all walked up to the house talking and laughing.  
"I wonder what's for dinner, I am simply parched," Charlie said poshly.  
"Oh, yes! I am famished," Bill said playing along. All of us laughed, except Fred, who was frowning.  
"Hey, that's our thing!" He shouted at Charlie.  
"Well I am sorry, I thought I had a right to do whatever I want, you know because I can do this!" laughed Charlie, he then pulled Fred into a headlock.  
"Let me go!" Fred's voice was muffled due to his head now being shoved into a pot.  
"Okay Freddie," Said Charlie, letting go, though I think that was because Mum was calling us in.  
"Well, I think me and George will go and play some exploding snap in our room," Fred said.  
"Good idea Freddie," I reply.  
"Oh, I really can't wait for Hogwarts!" Fred exclaims, once we reach our bedroom.  
"Me neither!" I sigh, sitting down on the bed. "Do you want to okay some exploding snap?"  
"Yeah, okay," Fred yawns.  
After several hours of exploding snap, chess and making a shopping list for Diagon Alley, mum called everyone for dinner. Percy sat three seats away from Fred and I.  
"So, mum, did you send an owl to Hogwarts telling them that me and Fred are going?" I ask happily.  
"Of course I did!" She replied sternly. We did not dare argue. None of us spoke throughout the entire dinner and did not dare whisper during the start of pudding, due to mum's bad mood. Halfway through pudding the arrival of our father broke the silence that had commenced moments before.  
"And where have you been?" mother said in a voice that was both calm and dangerous.  
"Had a terrible day in the office today," dad sighed, not noticing mum's tone, "fund three different biting doorknobs in three different states, not to mention the six raids we had to conduct." he slumped down into a chair and started eating his cold dinner.  
"We are going to Diagon Alley on Monday, are you coming darling?" mum said sweetly, obviously knowing that he was hard at work made her happy.  
"i will try and get the day off honey," and with that he had finished his dinner and bade the family goodnight.  
"Okay, i think one more cup of hot chocolate and bed," said mum over the babble that had just broke out after dad's departure. We all finished our hot chocolate and trooped up to bed.  
'Oh what a day,' I thought as I pulled on my pyjamas, 'Fred and I are going to Hogwarts!' Hogwarts is what I thought about as i fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched my pillow.

*Three days later*

"Hurry up or we will leave without you!" mum was yelling to Ron.

"Okay, okay, i'm coming," he said appearing at the door to the sitting room.

"Bill, you first," she said as Bill stepped forward and grabbed a pinch of glittering, silvery powder he then threw them into the fire place and a roaring green fire appeared. Bill stepped into the fire and yelled very clearly "Diagon Alley!" and in a flash, he was gone. "You next Charlie," Charlie then repeated the process, Percy went next, closely followed by Fred, then finally- "Your turn George," I heard mum say. I walked up to her and, with a quick word of thanks, I took a pinch of the mysterious glittering silvery powder and threw it into the fireplace and stepped into the venom-green flames, it felt like a very warm tongue licking the sides of my lower body, it was a fabulous sensation. "Diagon Alley!" I yelled confidently and clearly. Just as i had finished speaking, i felt myself spinning into the unknown. When the spinning stopped I, rather tipsily, stepped out of the fireplace and took in my surroundings, which was quite hard due to the fact that my head was still spinning, although my body had stopped. I was standing in an old robe shop in Diagon Alley called Madam Malkins. Over by the door, Bill, Charlie Percy and Fred were chatting about qudditch while they waited for the others.

"Nice look George!" Fred yelled at me the others howled with laughter and I quickly looked into the mirror. I was covered in dust and soot and my hair was now a dark brown instead of vibrant orange.

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically just as Ron, followed by Ginny and Mum.

"Oh, George, you must have got all the soot left over from the others, Merlin, I hate floo powder," she sighed whilst she made the soot disappear off of my robes and hair.

"Too bad," I heard Fred sigh as we followed the others up to Gringotts, "brown hair really suited you." He smirked.

"What, thinking of dying your hair brown?" I retaliated.

"Yes, actually, I thought it would go great with my Gryffindor robes," I doubled up with silent laughter which made people stare as they pass. After our to Gringotts, Fred, Ron and I stayed in the hall to wait, we went back to Madame Malkins to get robes, mine and Fred's are second hand, then we got quills, ink and parchment, next we got cauldrons, the phials and scales, then our books at Flourish and Blotts then, finally, Ollivander's to get our wands, the sign out the front said, in faded letters, Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC, I shivered with anticipation. Even as I stepped into the place, it felt magical. After a minute or so, a short, old man came out of the shadows.

"Ah, more Weasleys," he said with a smile and a wink at me and Fred.

"Yep!" Fred says cheerfully, earning a small frown from mum.

"Okay, why don't you try," Ollivander was saying whilst looking through the shelves, "this one," he said passing Fred a wand, " 10 inches, driftwood and unicorn hair, unusual combination, very good for transfiguration," he was saying, again, looking through the shelves again, Fred gave the wand an excited wave and a small ball of purple light exploded like a firework in front of his large nose. "Ah, that is the wand for you Mr Weasley," Ollivander said happily whilst giving me a wand. "10 inches, yew and dragon heartstring, again, an unusual combination, good for charms," I gave the wand a wave and saw a golden ball, exactly the same as Fred's, explode before my eyes into a firework. "Fantastic! That will be 14 Galleons," Ollivander explained.

We paid our money and left the shop looking at our wands excitedly.

"I cannot wait for Hogwarts!" Fred and I said in unison.

"Yes, well, it's still ages until Hogwarts," said mum worriedly.

"Don't be such a buzzkill mum," I said, which earned me a smack across the head from Bill. We set off home again. After a small lunch, some 'cleaning' of our room and a huge dinner, we finally went to bed. My head was still spinning, I cannot wait for Hogwarts, I couldn't get to sleep I was that excited and, from the lack of snores in the room, I can tell Fred is too.


End file.
